


All That Matters

by ravp



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Depressing, F/F, Suicide, established foxxay tho, expect tears js, misty is already gone btw, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravp/pseuds/ravp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Coven watches Cordelia suffer without Misty Day.</p><p>TW: (Depression, Suicide, Language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as Zoe's POV because its sad and Zoe has a dull-ish and solemn-ish voice. Idk it just felt odd if anyone else did it. 
> 
> I was unsure about this fic for God knows what reason, but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy

**(Zoe Bensons POV)**

 

I can tell she’s broken. Shattered into small pieces, actually. She is so beaten down and tired.

Cordelia needed Misty. They were soulmates. There was no Hank involved, period. They were just so happy together.. I had never seen both of them so happy, even though its well known that Misty is always so cheerful. Literally all of the pureness and happiness radiated off of her.  
The Coven was such a better place with Misty.

Misty and Cordelia were a couple for at least 2 years. Time flies.

Misty let Cordelia go out of her comfort zone. The two loved it. They had so much fun and excitement even if they were just in the same room..

..But thats gone now.

Misty died during The Seven Wonders, a year ago. Her death literally broke Cordelia.  
Cordelia stayed in her room all day, she didn’t do any paperwork whatsoever. Whenever someone would go by Cordelia’s room, they heard sniffling or sobs.

A year after The Seven Wonders, Cordelia had gotten a package in the mail. It was shipped to arrive exactly that day, which was Cordelia and Misty’s anniversary. The order was made months and months before, though. It was tight packaging. I ran it too Cordelia’s room, and I closed the door as she unboxed it.

“No no no no no..” I heard her sob. She sniffled, then wailed. Her sobs were loud enough to wake up the whole house, Kyle and Queenie came running down the hall. Then, we heard a loud boom.

We quickly ran in Cordelia’s room to find her uncontrollably sobbing and wailing on the floor.

“What happened, Cordelia?” I ask.

She points to the box that I gave her earlier, and I saw Queenie already investigating it. She had tears in her eyes, hands covering her face.

“What? What is it?” I ask. I walk up to in, and I couldn’t believe what I saw..

A wedding ring.

“Re-…read it” Cordelia managed to choke out.

I picked up the card, next to the ring which read,

 

“Dear my darling Cordelia,

If you seen the ring, you already know what this means. I was never good with writing, cause words don’t express how much I love you. I would like to take your hand in marriage so you are officially mine, I know we are already dating, but I just want to do a little something more. I just can’t wait to hear someone call you “Cordelia Day” for the first time. It feels so right. I wrote this and didn't propose right in front of you because I felt as if I’d drop the ring down the drain or something like in those cheesy movies we watched a couple days ago. Who am I kidding? You probably would forget about that movie by now anyway.

I love you so much Cordelia. Every little ounce of you. I was thinking about how you said that if we had a baby, I would carry it? And you said you’ll give me time to think about it? I think I’m ready for that now. As long as our kid is as smart as you and loves Stevie like me, I think it will work. I want to have a kid with you. A child! I love the idea. I can’t wait, actually. Just imagine us being parents. You’d be such a great mommy, darling.

Anyway, after you read the whole novel I wrote, can you come to the greenhouse? I’ll be waiting there for you, and we can talk about everything. I love you, Cordelia Day.

-Misty”

 

I’ve never seen Cordelia cry so hard in my life.

I’ve never seen _anyone_ cry that hard before.

It was heart shattering. You can just see that she is about to give up. But Cordelia was so brave. Cordelia and Misty are the most bravest people I’ve ever met, and I ever will meet.

 

The next day scared me. Cordelia had finally walked downstairs for lunch and cleaned the dishes. Her eyes were bloodshot red, she had huge bags, and her face was so worn out and pale.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened to you?” a snobby student asked.

Cordelia just slowly looks at the student, and doesn’t respond; Damn, she doesn’t even have enough energy to.

“Hey, bitch, I asked you a question.”

Cordelia didn’t even seem insulted, she was so tired to where she didn’t care.

“Damn. So fucking ignorant. No wonder your girlfriend left you.”

..She shouldn’t have said that.

Cordelia slaps the student so hard, she falls to the floor.

“You bitch!” the student screamed, “I’m gonna tell the Supreme on your ass!”

Cordelia had lit a cigarette and chuckled, “I am the Supreme, sweetheart. Don't get your hopes up.” Cordelia spat.

 

..What. Was that Fiona? She just practically turned into her mother.. We are all fucked.

After an hour, I go into Cordelia’s room. I need to make sure she’s doing okay at the least.

“Jesus Cordelia, when did you start smoking?” I ask.

“Since I was a teenager.” Cordelia mutters. Her face was blank.

“Oh. Well I was just making sure you were doing okay. I guess I’ll leave now.”

Cordelia collapses on the floor. I kneel down next to her.

“Are you okay?”

“..She’s gone..” Cordelia pauses. “..She’s actually.. gone…” Cordelia didn’t cry.

This is what I went through with Kyle. All the sadness, pity, anger, violence, and last but not least, the realization.

The moment of realization is the worst. You feel everything at once, it just hits you. I know exactly how she was feeling.

Her girlfriend was gone. She was never coming back.

 

And all of us just had to accept that and move on, despite what we felt.

 

But Cordelia didn’t want to..

 

I found her the next morning in her bathtub. Her arms were dangling out, lifeless.

Just like the rest of her had been since Misty left.

I didn’t cry when I found her.. I held her hand, and just looked at her. Remembering everything this woman accomplished. She has done so much for this Coven.

Everyone was devastated. No one was cheerful at all. The new Supreme was rising quick, though.

We all went through pity, anger, and realization. Just like Cordelia did. But honestly, I can’t even say ‘Cordelia’ without feeling pain.

 

But she not suffering anymore. She is at peace now.

 

And thats all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this depressing as hell piece of writing! ;)


End file.
